Pokemon PurpleTurquoise and Pokemon GreyMagenta
by clefairy7677
Summary: All the Pokedex owners from Kanto to Unova have been invited to a formal party and they get to meet the newest dexholders. But little did they know, they're up for a new adventure. Will contain OCs. No flames accepted. Please read and review! It helps keep the story alive and earlier updates!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Adventures: Pokemon PurpleTurquiose and Pokemon GreyMargenta

**Hello there guys! I'm not much of a writer but I will try to keep updating this story regularly. This is a pokespe fanfiction, so don't expect anime characters to be in this story. I'm truly sorry if this disappoints you. Also I will include the age relations at the end of this chapter to show what ages the characters are currently at. This story happens a year after Pokemon Platinum and Pokemon Black and White (yes, in this story they happen in the same year) so Rakutsu and Faitsu won't be included and the Kalos kids won't be included either because I know barely any information about them.**

**Anyway, this story will include OCs so if you don't like OCs, I suggest you don't read this story. Of course by the title you guys can tell that Purple, Turquoise, Grey and Magenta are go to be the main characters of the story but there are other OCs that are included in this story who are important and they go by the names of Crimson, Topaz , Jasper and Lapis. Maroon is also part of the Purple, Turquiose, Grey and Magenta group but he is not as important.**

**Anyway the couples in this story are: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping (yeah, Soul is going to be in here) , Franticshipping, implied Commonershipping and implied Agencyshipping. My OCs will be paired as well but I can't seem to find good names for them. I haven't read all of the volumes so bear with me if I tend to make a character OOC. Note: I suck at English even though it's my first language. Also Green is the guy and Blue is the girl, I like it like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm sure you guys figured out that.**

Chapter 1: It begins

Kanto

It was a chilly and windy day at Viridian City where people were staying inside to avoid getting sick. Then a news alert broke out and it shocked everyone.

A 21- year old blonde woman was trying to find a certain gym leader to find out what all the commotion was about. "I wonder where Green is. Maybe he's in his gym" Yellow wondered. Yellow now finally started looking like a true woman. She grew a bit taller when she was 17 and now she is half a head shorter than Blue.

(Flashback)

"Hey Yellow!" shouted Blue in the distance and tried to get though the bushes without tripping herself. The brunette finally found her way through Yellow but ended up tripping anyway. "Blue! Are you okay?" Yellow asked worriedly and lent her a hand. "Thanks Yelwoaah, y-you grew taller" Blue stated in shock, "Have you been taking steroids?" "What? No, of course not." Yellow responded quickly. "I have to go tell everyone this, especially Red, bye!" Blue yelled and ran away from Yellow as fast as she could so Yellow didn't attempt to catch her with a fishing line. "Dody! Help me catch her!" Yellow said. She took out a pokeball and summoned Dody and rode towards her. "Oh crap, she catching up!" Blue thought in her head. Then she summoned her blastoise and ordered it to blast away to Pallet town, leaving Yellow extremely angry and frustrated.

(Flashback ended)

She walked towards the Viridian Gym and slowly opened the door. "Is anyone in there?" she politely asked but only heard her voice echoing in the gym. "I guess not" she mumbled. "Yellow? What are you here?" a mysterious figure behind her asked. "Eek! W-who's there?" she cried as she quickly turned around and shielded her face.

The figure face palmed himself and took off the scarf he was wearing around his face and Yellow finally realized who he was. "Green? Why are you dressed up like a robber who is about to rob a jewelry store?" Yellow asked and gave a sigh of relief. "It's cold today, anyway, why are you here?" Green questioned curiously and rolled his eyes during the robber comment. "I was wondering why everyone is so into the news in the past half hour and no one would tell me" Yellow replied in a sad tone. "Haven't you heard about the new system? There is now a new rank above champions now" Green stated monotonously. "A…new…rank?" Yellow wondered. "Come inside, I have something that is related to the topic" Green said and went inside with Yellow.

They walked to the back of the gym and went inside one of the 'hidden' rooms he had and Green picked up a written letter and gave it to Yellow. "What's this?" she asked curiously. "It's an invitation to a special ceremony and party which is going to introduce the people in the new rank, you also have to dress formally too because one of the richest families in the world is going to be there" Green explained. Then Yellow read the note to herself

_Dear Miss or Mr,_

_You are hereby invited to attend the Special Formal Ceremonial Party that will be held at the Indigo League on the 23__rd__ of March at 6pm. This ceremony is to introduce the new rank that is higher than the champion status and to meet the richest family in person. We advise you to wear suitable formal clothing and to not bring any alcoholic beverages. We hope to see you there!_

_From Pokemon Association_

"Hey, isn't this in 4 days? I haven't even gotten a dress yet!" Yellow shakily mentioned. "Then you should go buy one, go to Cerulean shopping centre or something" Green advised in an 'I-don't-care' tone. "Did someone say shopping?" a voice exclaimed behind Yellow. "Blue? What are you doing here?" Green asked. "I'd thought I'll just drop by and say hi to you and then I heard Yellow say 'shopping' so I just came in, is that a problem?" Blue said in a slightly hurt tone. "No, it's just…never mind" Green answered. "Anyway Yellow, why don't we go shopping now? I heard there's discounts now so we can't afford to miss out!" Blue exclaimed and fist pumped in the air. "Umm, okay?" Yellow answered confusingly. "Pesky girl" Green commented. "Have you got a tux yet? If not I can help you buy you one but owe me plus some interest" Blue asked Green cheekily. "Yes, I already have one, now get out! I probably have challengers waiting for me outside" Green said impatiently. "Geez, don't be such a jerk, come on Yellow, lets go!" Blue said happily and dragged Yellow with her and Green sighed and muttered "Pesky girl".

Johto

"Gold, you need to learn some manners, I can't let you embarrass yourself in front of high class people" Crystal pleaded and added a sigh, "Plus my twin sister Soul is coming in a few minutes so don't look like a fool". Gold took a while to register what Crystal had just said and asked her "Did you just say…Soul?" "Yeah, do you know her?" Crystal questioned suspiciously. "Of course I know her, we're childhood friends!" Gold replied happily, "it sure brings back memories…'

*Ding Dong*

"I wonder who that could be." Crystal wondered and opened the door and revealed… "Hi Crystal! Me and Silvy were just having a small chat about our Pokemon team" Soul enthusiastically said and hugged Crystal. "Come in! Gold and I were just talking about the formal party" Crystal said and smiled. "OMG, Gold's here?" Soul exclaimed and pushed Crystal out of the way and bear hugged Gold. "T-too t-tight" Gold stammered while struggling to get an over-excited Soul off of him. "Well she's excited" Crystal muttered and was slightly pissed off and picked herself up. Crystal let Silver inside and closed the door and helped Gold to try get Soul off of him and Silver sweat dropped and just watched the crazy scene in front of him unfold.

"Soul get off me! Hugs don't usually last this long, plus your breasts are…"

"Gold! Shut you perverted mouth up and help me get Soul off!"

"I'm trying to but she just won't let go!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that Gold, I kinda got carried away didn't I? Hehe" Soul apologised and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah you did" Gold muttered and took a few deep breaths. "Anyway, I was hoping to catch up with you Soul, so how was Sinnoh?" Crystal asked. "Well, it was great fun and…" Soul said and continued on with Crystal eagerly listening. Then Gold turned his head around to face Silver and sniggered, "Silvy, huh?" and laughed maniacally which was followed by Silver muttering…

"Shut up Gold"

Well how was it? Good or bad? Please review! It improves my self-esteem. I also have a few extra couples in mind but I will keep them a secret for now.

Now…is the time for Age relations:

Red: 23

Blue: 23

Green: 23

Yellow: 21

Gold: 20

Silver: 20

Crystal: 20

Soul: 20

Ruby: 18

Sapphire: 18

Emerald: 16 (birthday not passed)

Platinum: 13

Pearl: 13

Diamond: 13

Black: 15

White: 15

Crimson: 14 (birthday: April 17)

Topaz: 14 (birthday: October 28)

Jasper: 15 (birthday: March 16, passed)

Lapis: 14 (birthday: June 23)

Purple: 16 (birthday: July 14)

Grey: 16 (birthday: July 14)

Magenta: 16 (birthday: May 23)

Turquoise: 17 (birthday: December 10)

Maroon: 17 (birthday: January 18)

**If there is any mistakes in my writing please tell me! No flames accepted**

**Remember to read what I wrote at the top of the page! It's important!**

**Also try guessing the couples in the OC range. If you guess at least 2 OC couples, I will tell you all the couples that are featured in the story, this only applies to the first 5 people who PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon PurpleTurquoise and Pokemon GreyMagenta**

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**?: No-one really cares though…**

**Me: Shut up and say the disclaimer!**

**?: Fine… Clefairy7677 does not own Pokemon and never will because she's too stupid**

**Me: Grrr… on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: To wear or not to wear, that is the question**

Hoenn

"I won't wear that!"

"You have to! Otherwise you'll look like a barbarian in front of the rich people"

"I don't care! All I care 'bout is the new dexholders and the new people in the rank!"

"Come on Sapphire, at least look presentable in front of them"

"Will ya two lovebirds shut up? I'm trying to watch the news!"

Then both Ruby and Sapphire turned their heads around and yelled "I don't like him/her!" "Yeah, sure, whatever" Emerald mumbled and turned the volume up higher just in case they started arguing with each other again. "What's so interesting 'bout the new anyway? All they do is blab on 'bout stuff I don't even understand" Sapphire grumbled. "That's because you're dumb and it's talking about the _new rank_"

"What? Lemme see!" Sapphire shouted and ran over to the couch to listen to the news.

_Reporter #1:'As you all know about the surprising new rank that popped out of nowhere. More information has been released early this morning about it'_

_(Scene changes to a man who looks like a high class person)_

_Reporter #2: 'So what is the new information that you wanted to tell us?_

_Rich man: 'Well as you already know, the new rank is currently higher than the champion status which means they are very powerful. But I will now reveal what this rank will be called. It will be called 'Elite Experts or EE for short. This team will compose of 5 people and obviously some of them will be stronger than others. The strongest Pokemon of the whole team should be Lvl 95, if not, lower than that by a little.'_

_Reporter #2: 'Wow, seem like a very strong team of people. Well thank you for spending you time with us. Back to you Reporter #1'_

"Oh…my…god" commented Sapphire in shock, "How the hell are we supposed to beat them, I mean Lvl 95? That's equal to Red-sempei!" Emerald whined, "Aww, how am I supposed to defeat them now? WHY CAN'T LIFE BE FAIR?" "Life isn't fair deal with it shortie" Sapphire grumbled and was pissed off at Emerald's loud whining. "I'm not that short anymore, get your facts right!" Emerald retorted. This was a true statement since when Emerald got hit with puberty, it had made grow at least 30 cm or more and had gotten more mature but still was slightly sickened of the topic of love.

Ruby was in deep thought because of that news report and was acting very quiet and started to talk to himself and leaned against the wall of his living room. "Ruby? Are you alright? We didn't say anything wrong, did we?" Sapphire worryingly asked and walked towards him. "No, it's alright, I was just…deep in thought" Ruby looked up and responded. "Really? What is-"

*Ring-ring*

"Oh it's mah phone" Sapphire quickly stated and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Sapphire, it's me Topaz, is everything fine as in no crazy bad guys hunting you down or something?"

"Everything's great! Don't ya mention that incident ever again, it was creepy. Why are you asking this?"

"I tend to do stuff like that you know, I mean Professor didn't give me the title 'Socialiser' for nothing!"

"Oh yeah, hehe, anyway how's Crimson?"

"W-what? Oh right, h-he's trying to catch an Angleon for a kid who wants one. I think her name was Maisy. How's Ruby?"

"O-oh ah, he's doing great. Ah… everything's fine…yeah"

"Umm, well…okay well I need to go now, I promised Lapis to go shopping with her"

"Bye then"

"Bye"

*call ended*

"Angleon huh? Damn, those things are rare" Sapphire thought. "Did you just mention Angleon in your conversation? I kind of forgot what they looked like" Ruby sheepishly said and scratched the back of his head. "Well of course ya forgot, you have the worst memory on the planet, anyway Angleon is one of Eevee new evolutions and looks like a Sylveon without the bow things and its blue and white and has a halo floating above its head and grows some sort of see-through wings when you use flying type moves or you want to fly on it."

"Hey isn't that thing registered on that new region's pokedex?" Emerald asked rudely. "Apparatly it is in my opinion, because it isn't on the native Hoenn Pokemon, even though they somehow appeared magically near Sootopolis City." Ruby replied and turned his head to Sapphire, "I will make you wear that dress." "No! Also, why did you change da subject?" Sapphire said. "The conversation was getting nowhere. You don't what to look like a fool in front of people" Ruby advised.

"I will still not wear it!"

"How about I'll confess to you"

"Huh?"

"I said I will confess to you"

"Deal!"

"You have to promise me that you'll wear this dress no matter how much you hate it"

"Ugh, fine, I promise"

Sapphire wore the dress eventually and Ruby gave her a mirror. "Wow, I don't look so bad and this dress doesn't itch me either…not that I will say that in front of Ruby" Sapphire thought as she was looking at herself in the mirror and twirling around on some occasions. "So? How's the dress I made for you?" Ruby questioned anxiously. "I…guess it's not too bad" Sapphire admittedly said and then evilly smiled and said "Now confess!"

"Okay, you got me, I…'

Sapphire had never been so excited in her life, she want to give out money by throwing it up high into the air. She had been waiting for this for 6 years and wished for Ruby to confess in every birthday.

"…stole some of your pokeballs because I wanted to catch an Angleon"

"…"

"Sapphire?"

"…"

"Sapph, are you okay?"

"…"

"Sap-phi-re are you there?"

"I'M GOING TA KILL YA RUBY!"

"Oh crap"

Ruby ran as fast as he could around his house and Sapphire broke a lot of furniture and also broke a wall but Ruby managed to escape her wrath.

30 minutes later

"Ruby! I'm back home-woah" Ruby mum shouted, "What happened here?" She saw a lot of broken furniture and some broken windows and knocked down vases. There was a crack on one of the walls (Sapphire accidently threw something on that) and all the furniture was out of place. She thought "Norman won't be happy about this."

**Wow, I kind of rushed this chapter but I still managed to do it right?**

**Guys please review the story, all it takes is a few words, then done! That will be counted as a review so type up a review now!**

**?: Or otherwise I will be never revealed**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**?: I was always here dummy**

**Me: Sometimes I wish you would shut up**

**?: Make me**

**Me: Okay fine (uses authouress powers)**

**?: Mmph, mmph mmph mmph**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTE: ANGELEON IS A MADE UP POKEMON IT IS FAKE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon PurpleTurquoise and Pokemon GreyMagenta

**Me: I seriously don't know I'm updating so quickly, I mean I planned to update one chapter every few days but I seriously want to continue the story!**

**?: Am I going to be introduced in this chapter?**

**Me: Nope! You won't appear until the party.**

**?: (grumbles)**

**Me: Come on, brighten up! I had to tell you because you'll pester me until you actually appear in the story. Anyway, do the disclaimer.**

**?: …Clefairy7677 does not own Pokemon and should be doing her math homework right now**

**Me: Yeah…wait what?**

**Chapter 3: Madness and other things**

Sinnoh

Diamond was calling Platinum and number of times but she wouldn't answer. "Pearl! Lady won't answer her phone! Maybe…she had gotten kidnapped or…killed by space aliens or…" Dia frantically said with munch on his strawberry flavoured cake. "Dia, be quiet, I'm trying to think of a new comedy routine!" Pearl sneered. "But Pearl…" "Dia, I'm sure Lady is fine, maybe she just turned off her phone or it ran out of battery or something, don't worry" Pearl reassured Diamond. "Y-yeah maybe your right, I'm just a little paranoid, that's all" Dia responded and felt a little relaxed but his gut feeling said that Platinum is missing.

2 hours earlier in Hearthome City

"Hey do you remember for Boss said, Rose?"

"Umm…I think Boss said that we should kidnapped a girl called Platinum Berlitz, I think"

"What? That spoiled rich kid? How are we able to catch her? She's a really strong trainer"

"I don't know Daffodil but it looks like we have to take her by force"

"Hey, isn't that her over there?"

Rose turned around and saw a dark blue haired girl waiting in front of the Super Contest Hall and looked a bit impatient. "I'll go see if I can talk to her" Rose whispered and walked towards Platinum. "Oh hello there little miss, what are you doing here hanging around this place and looking like your lost" Rose asked and showed a fake smile. "I'm not allowed to talk the strangers, especially ones that look like kidnappers" Platinum stated and turned her back towards Rose. '_Ugh I hate these type of people' _Rose thought. "Look, I'm just trying to strike a conversation with you missy, or should I say _Platinum Berlitz_" Rose said and sneered at the last part. Platinum swiftly turned around and looked at Rose with her mouth opened in shock. "H-how do you know my name, you…you…you commoner!" Platinum stuttered and yelled the insult to Rose's face. "Oh my, such hurtful words, didn't your mother tell you not to insult other people. I guess all rich people are as snotty as you are" Rose sarcastically said in Platinum face and spat on her face.

Platinum had never been so offended in her life, she lunged forward to attack herself but missed. "Oooooo, looks like _princess _can't do everything right can she? Oh well, looks like the only thing she could do now is sit down and look pretty" Rose taunted and quickly dodged all of Platinum's attempted attacks. Platinum was so pissed off that she tried to get her pokeballs but they were missing. "Where are my pokeballs?" She muttered and tried searching for her pokeballs. "Looking for these?" an unfamiliar woman kindly asked and juggled the pokeballs. "Could you please give them back to me miss? I need them to teach this scoundrel a lesson" Platnium responded and put out her hand for the pokeballs. "Not a chance brat!" Daffodil spat out and slide back. _'So she's with her…' _Platinum thought and clenched her fist. "So, Watcha gonna do now _princess_? Go cry to your mum? Or surrender?" Rose sneered.

"I'll never surrender!" Platinum shouted and sprinted forward and was about to kick them but missed due to Rose and Daffodil moving sideways. Then Platinum realised she was going to hit a trash can and attempted to stop herself but it was too late and crashed really hard against the bin and the rubbish went all over her. Then her eyes began to form tears and she started to weep. "Oooooo, not so tough aren't we? You and your money. Why not donate for charity if you have excess cash? Looks like you won't need these anymore since you lost the fight" Daffodil taunted and took off Platinum's pearl and diamond rings and put them in her own pocket. After that, Rose and Daffodil both had a smirk on their face as a sign of accomplishment until they were interrupted by…

"Wait!" a voice shouted. "What is it _brat_? We don't have all day" Rose stated as she turned around. "Just who are you?" Platinum cried. "Simple, we are the guys who are going to make you unconscious" Rose stated as she slowly crept forward with her hands like a claw-like shape. "Wait what?" Platinum said in shock but before she got to ask, she blacked out.

Unova

"WOO-HOO WE FINALLY GET TO MEET MY SENIORS!"

"Black, please-"

"I'M GOING TO BEAT RED-SEMPEI NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!"

"Black, seriously-"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE NEW POKEMON IN THE KANTO REGION!"

'Black, I'm warning you-"

"AREN'T YOU GUYS FEELING THE EXCITEMENT?"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Then White to chase Black all over Nimbasa city and caught a lot of attention from citizens. "What the heck are they doing?" "Isn't that guy the champion?" "Ahhhhhhhh, young love, reminds me of my childhood" "I wonder where I put my car keys?" Bianca and Cheren sweat dropped at the scene in front of them and Bianca responded Black's shout-out "Yeah, we are feeling the excitement all right" and Cheren noted "I hope Black doesn't yell out his thoughts at the formal party, He'll sure make himself look foolish since he's the champion"

Then awkward silence occurred in the next 5 minutes and Bianca decided to change the subject. "Hey Cheren, have you bought some clothes for the party yet? "Cause I already have" Bianca curiously questioned. "Yeah I already have… Do you think there will be a disruption at the party? I mean, I have this odd feeling that we're going-""Oh don't be such a downer, Cheren, it's just a party, what could possibly go wrong?"

With Black and White

"BLACK COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT"

"But, Prez, I'm sorry, I will promise not to do it ever again!"

"NO YOU WON'T, I KNOW YOU WON'T KEEP THE PROMISE"

"Ppppppppprrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzz pppppppllllllleeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee"

"…"

"Is there something wrong prez?"

"…"

"Prez?"

"Fine"

"YES!"

White glared at him and said darkly "Don't get started on it again" "Oh right, sorry" Black replied sheepishly and changed the topic "So when are we going to board the plane to Kanto?" "…Tomorrow at noon…" White responded and still mad at Black. "WHAT? I STILL HAVEN'T PACKED UP MY STUFF YET THOUGH!" Black screamed in White's face and some of his spit went on her face. "Sorry, prez but I have to go now so bye!" Black apologised and sent out his braviary and ordered it to go to Nuvema Town as fast as he could. "BLACK COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" White shouted and started fuming.

"Oh so there you are White! Where's Black?" shouted Bianca from the distance. "He went back to his home to pack up his stuff" White said angrily and gritted her teeth. "A-are you alright?" Bianca asked nervously. "I'm perfectly fine, now if you excuse me, I just need to go somewhere to chill out" White replied and stomped off and wiped the spit out of her face. "O-okay if you say so" Bianca whimpered as she was terrified of White's anger. Then someone came running toward Bianca and said "Did you managed to find them?" "Y-y-y-y-yessssss" Bianca whimpered again because she was slightly afraid. "Are you okay?" Cheren asked with a bit of concern.

"Remind me never to get White angry. EVER"

**Wow, another chapter done! I feel so proud of myself**

**Rose: I was so badass in my debut**

**Daffodil: I'm pretty sure I was more badass than you**

**Rose: No I was!**

**Daffodil: No I was!**

**Rose: No I was!**

**?: Will you two shut up, you're making my ears deaf**

**Me: For once, I agree with you**

**?: I am delighted (sarcastic)**

**Me: Anyway, please review guys! I hope we can make it up to 5 reviews by chapter 5 or else there will be extremely slow updates!**

**?: Yeah, and that means… you guys have to wait longer till I'm revealed**

**Me: Stop talking about yourself!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon PurpleTurquoise and Pokemon GreyMagenta

**Me: Why is there only one review…? (Sulks in corner)**

**?: It can't be that bad**

**Rose: Well that can't explain why she's upset**

**Daffodil: Well is have almost no reviews means no story, that means we have to made the readers review somehow**

**Topaz: Hey guys! What's up? Oh, why is the authoress sulking in the corner?**

**?: Because she only had one review in 3 chapters**

**Topaz: That not really a lot is it?**

**Daffodil: No but we're are trying to think of a way to do it**

**Rose: Yeah so the readers get to read more. It's like for every 5 reviews you get 3 chapters or something…**

…

**Daffodil: That's a brilliant idea! How did you think of that!**

**Rose: Uh, I just did random thoughts in my head**

**Topaz: That sounds very useful! Maybe we can start using that system from chapter 5 onwards!**

**Rose: Yeah! Also the authoress would like to thank the person who took their time to type their review. That was very thoughtful of you!**

**Daffodil: Didya hear that readers? The authoress will thank you for your review in one of the chapters so start review to make her happy! Say the disclaimer, Boss!**

**?: Urgh fine, Clefairy7677 does not own Pokemon, and she wants you to review her before I hunt you down, when your sleeping (evilly laughs)**

Chapter 4: Oops, my mistake but it looks like you're in denial

Somewhere in Sinnoh

Platinum woke up from her deep sleep and groaned as she lifted her back up "W-where am I?" she asked herself and was still hazy due to being knocked out earlier. She reached down to see if her pokeballs were there but obviously they weren't since Daffodil took them. "Oh right, that sneaky blonde girl took it, I hope my Pokemon are alright" Platinum told herself. She looked around to see if there was any place to escape from but the room was small with a tiny window that even a Pikachu might not fit through. "_Maybe if I could see through that window, I could tell where I am_" Platinum thought but had no luck because the furniture was too short.

"Like your new room _missy_?" a voice spoke behind her. Platinum was surprised and spun around and noticed who it was. "You're that pink hair lady that knocked me out earlier!" Platinum shouted angrily and grabbed onto the bars of the other side of the room where Rose was. "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself properly earlier. How rude of me. My name's Rose and that blonde that was with me was Daffodil." "Scoundrels like you don't need an introduction" Platinum responded. "Well, people like you don't need to hide their name from _commoners_? Am I right? I remember you calling me one earlier but look who's the poor one now. Guess what! It's you!" Rose sneered and cackled afterwards. "That's enough you two, you guys are going to turn in Purple and Grey if you guys keep on arguing" a new voice complained and was at the corridor. "O-oh, sorry Miss Magenta, it's just…" Rose apologised to a girl who was about the same age as her but she was a brunette with short hair that went just below the shoulders a bit and was wearing a peculiar blackish suit. "It's okay, I'm usually the one breaking up the fights between them anyway" Magenta replied and turned to Platinum, "Now, and who might you be?" "M-me? M-my name i-is Platinum Berlitz" Platinum shakily answered and stepped back. "There's no need to be afraid little girl, I'm not the violent type" Magenta said and cheerfully smiled.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of her" Platinum responded and pointed at Rose. "Rose…what did you do? Magenta asked sternly. "W-well I did the task that Grey told me to do a-and I did it, so yeah" Rose replied innocently while stuttering. "Well that doesn't excuse you for scarring her for life! Now, apologise!" Magenta told Rose, "I'm going to speak with Grey now so be on your best behaviour or else I will not hesitate to order my Fearow to attack you" "Y-yes Miss!" Rose replied and saluted her as Magenta walked away. "You got lucky this time _Princess_" growled Rose and slowly walked away. "_I wonder how I ever got into this mess!" _Platinum thought.

Somewhere in Sandgem town

"Okay, that's it! Lady is missing!" Diamond yelled in Pearl's face. "Okay, okay I agree with you! Lady's missing! Gosh, you need to take a chill pill sometimes!" Pearl replied with rubbing his ears, "So where should we start?" "Maybe in Hearthome city, 'cause the Super Contest hall is there so…" Diamond suggested but trailed off because Pearl had already started to drag him and he sent out an Unfezant that his Dad gave to him when he took a holiday to Unova and he had also given Diamond a Bisharp and Pearl ordered it to fly to Hearthome city with Diamond, so the Unfezant had Pearl on its bac and carried Diamond by its talons.

"Are you sure this is safe Pearl, it's so scary up hear" Diamond asked and looked at the ground below which was 600 metres below him. "Don't worry Diamond! Don't you trust me?" Pearl remarked, "And besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

Hoenn

**Littleroot town**

"I can't believe Ruby just ran off like dat" Sapphire told herself that in a slightly sad tone, "Why does that prissy boy keep running away from me? Most importantly, why does he keep on dodging the topic?" Somewhere in the bushes where Sapphire didn't check on, was a person who was listening to what Sapphire had just said. _"I'm sorry Sapphire for the pain you have carried for 6 years, it's just… I'm not ready to tell you the reason why I keep avoiding the topic"_ the figure thought and buried his head into his knees and let a tear out.

**At Ruby's House**

A green haired boy walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on the door. _"I hope this is the right place otherwise it will be awkward is this isn't Ruby' house" _the boy thought. "Hello, who might you be? Another one of Ruby's friends? I'm sorry, he's not he now. He got chased by his girlfriend out of the house and she managed to destroyed half of the rooms" Ruby mum mentioned after she opened the door. "Oh okay, my name is Wally miss and I was planning to show Ruby my new pokemon that I got when I was visiting my cousin" Wally replied. "Oh really! I'm so lucky that Ruby has such great friends, well almost all of his friends that is… oh never mind! I'm pretty sure Ruby isn't that far and now if you excuse me, I have some cleaning to do" Ruby's mum told him and closed the door gently. "That sounds like a crazy girlfriend Ruby has…I wonder why he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend." Wally wondered aloud and walked away to find Ruby.

**10 minutes later**

"Ruby I finally found you!"

Ruby spun around quickly and hoped it wasn't Sapphire but in fact, it was Wally. "Oh hi Wally, how's life?" Ruby asked as he dusted off the dirt off his clothes. "It's going great! Why were you hiding behind that bush?" Wally asked curiously even though he already knew the answer. "I was just hiding from Sapphire, who has been trying to hunt me down in the last 45 minutes or so" Ruby replied and looked around to see if Sapphire was near. "Oh? You mean the girlfriend that your mum was talking about earlier?" Wally asked and smirked. "What?! She's not my girlfriend! I don't like her that way!" Ruby shouted and blush immensely. "Looks like you're in denial Ruby" Wally retorted and laughed afterwards. "Shut up Wally" Ruby answered and was still blushing.

"Anyway, I was here to show you my new Pokemon!" Wally said excitedly. "Oh really? What is it?" Ruby eagerly asked. Then Wally sent out a Duosion and it hugged Ruby because it took a liking to Ruby. "Woah easy there little fella" Wally said and chuckled a little, "He is very affectionate" "OMG Wally" Ruby fangirled, "This Pokemon is…fabulous! It has so much potential in contests! Maybe she can enter a smart contest, oh no, maybe a cute contest or…" Wally sweat-dropped as Ruby continued he fangirl rant about contest. "Umm Ruby? Can you stop talking about contests? It's getting slightly annoying" Wally asked and retrieved Duosion back into its pokeball. "Oh sorry about that, I always react to Pokemon who look beautiful or cute like that." Ruby apologised. "It's okay, just don't do that ever again, promise?" Wally asked. "Fine, but I don't keep promises though, I always managed to break them anyway" Ruby told him.

**Johto**

"Crystal, you definitely need a new clothes" Soul said sternly. "E-excuse me? I didn't get that" Crystal replied as she was half-listening to Soul and half-listening to Gold's and Silver's agreement downstairs.

"She definitely like you Silver! She called you 'Silvy'"

"That doesn't mean she likes me! Green calls Blue 'Pesky girl' all the time and he doesn't like her!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that"

"What?!"

"Never mind anyway the topic of this argument is that Soul likes you and that's that"

"No she doesn't!"

"Crystal, are you even listening to me? I said that you need new clothes!" Soul practically shouted in her face. "What's so wrong about my clothes?" Crystal asked while irritated that Soul hurt her ears. "You always wear the same stuff all the time! Come on, let's go shopping!" Soul excitedly shouted and dragged Crystal downstairs and out of Gold's house while Crystal was struggling and protesting. Gold and Silver were watching both of them slip out of the door and Soul said, "We'll be back soon!" and winked at Silver and she left. "What just happened?" Gold asked Silver. "Does it look like I know?" Silver replied and shrugged. "No… Soul is totally into you admit it Silver" Gold shouted and laughed. "No she isn't" he retorted.

**Me: So guys how did you like the slightly longer chapter? If you liked it please review! Plus if you read the top earlier, Topaz mentioned about starting the new review system starting from chapter 5 onwards and I'm seriously considering that idea if you guys don't start review. I'M VERY SERIOUS.**

**Daffodil: So if you want more of the story, you gotta review more**

**Topaz: So click the review box now and start typing your review!**

**?: Before she starts crying like a wuss again**

**Me: Hey! I wasn't crying! I was just in the corner acting like an emo!**

**?: Same thing… you readers better review otherwise…you'll never see tomorrow, I guarantee you**

**Rose: There's also a new poll up on the authoress's profile page, go check it out!**


End file.
